


Good morning heat

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Maid, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy Kink, maid!Nitori, master!Momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a maid Nitori is meant to be cleaning messes rather than making them, but his heat has really bad timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning heat

**Author's Note:**

> First series I've done, yikes, and of course it's all gonna be smut.

He felt it the moment he woke up, a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, hot fever prickling his skin. This was bad, this was really bad, not now.

As he moved to push himself off the bed he felt slick slipping between his thighs, the back of his shorts already soaked. He whined. Why now?

It was already 9:00, he had to get up, the young master needed his breakfast, although he'd probably still be asleep. Begrudgingly he lifted himself up, grimacing as more slick slid from his hole. He removed his clothes, replacing them with the maid outfit he hated so much. But it was part of the Mikoshiba family tradition, or so Seijuro had told him when he first started working here.

As soon as he was dressed he hurried around the corridors of the bottom floor where all the servants slept. He was heading for the kitchen, trying to remember what day it was, was it Wednesday or Thursday? His brain was too foggy to remember, a hot flush now running its way down his body.

He stumbled into the kitchen, head spinning slightly and legs feeling shakey. The three chefs who were already up and preparing breakfast for the family turned to look at him. The head chef immediatly drew back, pinching his nose and moving further away from the boy who had just entered.

"Nitori." Rei exclaimed, trying not to inhale too deeply. "You're in heat." The silver haired boy stared at him blankly before moving his gaze to the two beta chefs; Makoto who was looking rather concerned and Haru, who had the same stoic expression he always wore. Rei, of course, was an alpha, his keen sense of smell usually coming in handy in the kitchen, but now it was just an inconvenience. "You must return to your room." Rei instructed, but Nitori wouldn't move, couldn't move, his legs felt like jelly.

"Honestly I'm fine, it's not very strong yet, I can still take care of the young master today." Nitori insisted, trying his best not to let his voice waver. Moments later a blonde haired boy bounded into the room, as usual, full of energy. He was the only other maid and omega on the whole of the Mikoshiba estate.

"Nagisa get over here." Rei commanded, alpha voice sharp and gravely. The omega obeyed, voice small as he spoke.

"What's going on?" The boy asked curiously.

"Nitori's in heat." He explained. "I don't want him to set you off as well, the last thing we need is two omegas in heat." Nagisa looked over at his friend sorrowfully.

"I thought I smelt something sweet." He sighed. "Didn't you take your suppresants Ai-chan?" Nitori remembered back. Yesterday the young master had wanted to bathe for longer, Nitori was unsure but the boy had insisted, and really Nitori was never one to refuse the boy's wishes. He'd gone to bed later than usual, forgetting to take his suppressants before he slept.

"Fuck." He muttered quietly, eyes moving to the floor.

"Don't worry Ai-chan, I'll do your chores for you today." Nagisa beamed from where he was still safely tucked behind Rei.

"No no no, you don't understand, the young master's schedule is really busy today and he has a piano lesson he really wants me to attend, I-I don't want to upset him, honestly I'm fine, I'll be okay for today." He rushed, panick setting in. When it came to the young master he never liked to dissapoint, the boy's sad face was unbearable.

"Nitori that's not such a good idea." Makoto replied, moving closer to the omega, being one of the two in the room not affected by his scent. "The Mikoshiba's have a traditional alpha blood line, if you go upstairs it won't take long for one of them to smell you, and even though the young master hasn't presented yet, it's in his blood." A gentle hand came to rest on his back and Nitori felt his eyes welling up.

"No." He muttered, walking forward and picking the breakfast tray up off the counter. "The young master would never do that to me." His voice shook at the last part as he stormed out of the room, tears still threatening to fall across his cheeks.

"We should've got Souske." Rei sighed, wishing he had called for the alpha butler's help.

"Don't worry Rei-chan, you did your best." Nagisa assured, smiling up at him. Rei felt his heart flutter. The only reason he had been able to hold himself back from pouncing on Nitori was because of the blonde haired omega stood next to him. He'd been pining over the boy since the first time he saw him in the frilly maid outfit, his smile lighting up the room.

"Thank you Nagisa." He muttered, a quiet sigh leaving his lips as his thoughts returned to Nitori. That boy was in trouble.

Nitori slowed as he reached the marble staircase. He let out a small sob, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. When he reached the young master's bed room he knocked, taking a deep breath.  
"Come in." He heard a groggy voice call. He pushed open the door and was met with a sleepy looking boy, his ginger hair askew. His face lit up as he realised it was his nanny and even better, with breakfast. He sat up excitedly, brushing his hair from his face but frowned as Nitori got closer. His usually bright blue eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks tinted a similar colour.

"Nitori are you okay?" He asked, his voice small.

"Hm?" Nitori wondered before realising he hadn't checked what he looked like before coming to converse with the boy. "Oh it's nothing honestly, the other servants and I just had a bit of an argument."

"That doesn't sound like nothing." The boy frowned.

"I started it anyway." Nitori explained, which wasn't exactly wrong. "It's fine, I'm fine, really." He reassured him.

"I just don't want any of them messing with you Nitori." He exclaimed. "You deserve better than that." Nitori felt himself flush but mentally kicked himself; the boy didn't mean anything by that, it was just his hormones making him confused.

"T-thank you young master." He said, bowing before bringing his breakfast over.

"Nitori, please call me Momo." He insisted. The maid nodded, making a broad smile appear on the boy's face.

As Momo began to eat, Nitori decided to clean his room; he always left it in such a state. But as he began he started to feel a hot flush run down his body, prompting more slick to drip from his hole. He whimpered quietly, pressing his thighs together, he was soaked, not just from the slick but from the sweat that was now beading on his skin as his body temperature quickly continued to rise.

"Nitori?" Momo asked. "What's that smell?" Nitori froze, he could smell him? But that would mean. Nitori turned to look at the boy, could he have? Could he have presented already. The maid whimpered again, even if he had, his scent would be weak since he was still so young, still just a boy, Nitori thought to himself.

"Nitori tell me." He ordered, making the omega gasp. Unmistakably there was an alpha tone to his command. "Come here and tell me." As Nitori got closer he began to smell the weak alpha scent wafting off the boy, it made him whine, cheeks tinting a deeper shade of red.

"Are you ill?" Momo asked in concern, hand coming out to brush down his nanny's arm. He shivered, feeling his body reacting to the alpha's touch. He really needed to be filled.

"You could say that." He replied quietly. Momo tilted his head.

"Should I get Seijuro?" 

"No, no, please don't, he will make it worse." Nitori answered desperatly, hand gripping the bed covers. Momo's older, boisterous, unmated, alpha brother would definetly make it worse.

"Then please tell me what's wrong." Momo begged.

"O-okay." The maid stuttered. "But you're too young to know this."

"I'm not too young, I'm 16." Nitori couldn't help but chuckle slightly, he was still so young and naive.

"O-okay, well, I've um~ my heat has started, I didn't take my suppressants yesterday." Nitori explained.

"Y-your heat?" Momo gulped, clearly he knew what that meant, but undoubtedly he's never actually experienced an omega in heat personally before, the first time could be overwelming.

"A-are you hurting?" Momo asked quietly. He was, his whole body ached with need, his hole begging to be filled knotted and bred by a thick alpha cock. Nitori nodded slowly, his limbs shaking. He couldn't keep himself up any longer, he collapsed on the bed, curling into himself and letting out a long string of whimpers. His dress rode up, giving a clear view of his shorts, soaked with slick and sticking to his body.

"Nitori, you're so wet." He whispered, leaning closer to have a look. A strong smell hit him, causing his mouth to water and his insides begin to churn, his alpha was coming out. Momo noticed that his cock had also started to harden, taking intrest in the desperate omega curled up next to him.

"Nitori." The boy's voice came out quiet and nervous, the tray of food long since forgotten as his hand rubbed against his upper thighs.

"I'm sorry young master." Nitori spoke, voice breathy. "I'm being such a bother."

"N-nitori, what do I do?" His voice sounding panicked, prompting the maid to look up at him through bleary eyes. Tears were forming in his eyes and Nitori remembered that he was still just a baby, only just presented. His boy was so sweet. He managed to push himself up, moving closer to the baby alpha.

"Momo sweetheart." Nitori said softly, wiping away the tear tracks on the boy's cheeks. "Will you help me." Nitori would've felt bad, would have, if he wasn't so desperate. And he knew the boy could give him what he wanted, not just physically but emotionally.

"B-but I-I don't, I mean~" The boy stammered, clutching tighter at his pyjama bottoms.

"Please Momo, it hurts." He whined. He knew what he was doing was wrong, the boy had trusted him for the past few years he had been his nanny and now he was taking advantage of that. Momo bit at his lower lip then nodded.

"Thank you baby boy." Nitori muttered, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." With that he stripped himself of his maid outfit, moving quickly to sit in the boys lap. His hole was leaking onto the boy, soaking his pyjama bottoms with his slick.

Nitori took the boy's hand gently in his own, bringing it down underneath himself so that his lithe fingers could rub against his slicked hole. The maid gasped, breathing out shakily. "Momo, please touch me." The younger oblidged,slipping a finger into his hole. He didn't need preping really, his omega cunt would stretch perfectly to any alpha's cock, but that was besides the point, he didn't want to overwhelm the young alpha, no matter how needy he was. The boy slipped in another two fingers, making Nitori whine.

"Mmm yes baby, making me feel so good." He whispered. He'd forgotten how vulgar he could be when he was in heat. "Mm Momo, need your cock, please."

"Y-yeah." Momo replied, fingers slipping from his hole. "Wanna help you." Nitori felt his heart flutter, he was so precious. The elder tugged his top off licking at his pert nipples then further down to his well toned stomach. He slipped off the boy's bottoms and underwear, getting a good look at his cock, it was going to get bigger as he got older, that much was obvious, but it was still long and thick and just what Nitori needed.

He straddled the younger again, leaning in, their lips meeting in a feverish kiss as he began to grind against his cock. The elder lifted his hips, reaching behind him and taking the boy's cock in his hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he pulled his lips away, forehead resting against the others. Momo nodded eagerly. Nitori sunk down, letting out a groan as he finally got what he needed. The boy bit at his lip so the maid leaned forward, kissing him again.

"Don't hold back." He muttered as he started to slowly rise and fall. Momo gasped then whined, gripping at the covers below him. Nitori took his hands in his own and moved them to his hips instead; the alpha's grip was tight, bruising. He rode him hard, desperate, drawing quiet moans from the boy below him

"You're doing so well baby, making your omega feel so good, such a good alpha." He murmured hotly against his ear, making a shiver run down the younger's spine. 

Nitori continued, pace fast, the boy's cock dragging across every sweet spot that had him a keening, moaning mess, it was perfect. He pulled Momo in, kissing him messily, his breathing deepening everytime he pulled back. He moaned loud and high pitched as he felt the alpha unintentionally pound into his prostate as his hips jerked slightly.

"Mm fuck Momo." He gasped, angling himself so that the boy's cock would hit his prostate with every thrust. His movement was desperate now, he was needy, wanted the alpha's knot to stretch him, fill him, breed him.

"Baby boy, I'm so close, need you to knot me, breed me." He moaned. "Want to be so full, full of your pups, please breed me alpha." Momo groaned, grip tightening on the omega's hips. "You like that Momo? You want to see me all big with your pups." Momo nodded.

"Yeah." He replied breathily, one hand coming up to run across the other's flat stomach. He loved the idea of Nitori wobbling around the house in his maid uniform, big, radient and glowing from his precnancy. "Wanna see your pretty omega tits." It was Nitori's turn to gasp, he never would've thought he would hear the boy saying such things, especially not about him.

"You can suck on them if you want baby." He cooed. Momo instantly moved forward, latching onto the omega's nipple, biting and sucking until his skin was red and raw. Nitori moaned, lower lip tucking beneath his teeth, biting into the soft flesh. "I'd let you suck on them while I was pregnant baby, bet you'd like that." The boy groaned, the omega's tits would be so sensetive when he was pregnant. He licked over the red, bruising skin, making the elder's breath hitch suddenly before he whimpered softly.

As the boy continued Nitori's groaning grew louder, hands tangling in the alpha's hair who was still sucking on his nipples. He was so close, his cock was twitching, hole quivering and legs trembling with the continuous movement of rising up and down; he could feel Momo was close too, his knot fully swollen at the base off his cock, it felt thick, oh so thick, Nitori couldn't think of anything better.

"Momo, please knot me." He cried, finger's tangling in the younger's orange hair and tugging harshly. Momo grunted, he was so close, his knot was ready to pop. "Momo please, fuck, please breed me." With a few final thrusts Momo was cumming, growling deeply as his knot got locked inside the omega. Nitori came as soon as he felt the alpha's knot stretching his hole and pumping him full of cum, a loud groan escaped him, followed by a silent scream.

"Yes." He gasped, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open. When he'd come to his senses a bit he looked down at Momo whose body was shaking; he immediatly felt guilty.

"Young master I'm so sorry." He rushed, trying to pull away from the boy but realising the alpha's knot was still locked inside him as he felt a harsh burn aginst his rim. Momo was still pumping him full of cum, Nitori felt dirty yet sated.

"D-don't be." Momo muttered, teeth gritted. His body finally relaxed, he leaned back against the headboard, eyes closed. The omega put his hand under the boy's chin, lifting it up so he could get a better angle when he kissed him gently. The younger's eyes opened slowly as the other pulled away.

"Thank you." Nitori sighed, beginning to blush as he fully began to comprehend what had just happened. A broad smile spread across Momo's face and he was suddenly leaning forward, kissing the elder hotly, hands moving to run up the other's smooth, pale thighs.

"You're so perfect Nitori." He murmured against his skin as his lips ran across the omega's jaw then down to his neck. "Such a good omega, my omega."

"Not yet Momo." He replied gently, running his hands comfortingly through the boy's hair. "You've got to mark me first." His grip tightened and breath hitched as he felt the alpha's teeth scraping down his neck.

"Is that what you want?" Momo asked quietly.

"Yeah." Nitori replied with a nod. The alpha licked his lips then licked across the area of skin he planned to leave the bond mark.

The bedroom door was violently swung open moments later, the pair turning wide eyed to stare at the intruder. Nitori let out a sigh of relief as he saw who it was.

"Rei said you might be in trouble Nitori." The butler said casually. "Seems like you sorted yourself out though." His expression never changed, remaining unreadable even despite the predicimant he had caught the two in. "Although, I'm afraid Nitori, you will have to carry out the rest of your heat by yourself, as the young master does have a rather busy schedule."

He moved closer to the pair and Momo growled. "You just want to take him for yourself." The boy challenged.

"Actually young master, I have no interest in omegas." He replied.

"But you're an alpha." Momo muttered.

"Even so, I have other preferences." He answered.

"And what preferences are they Sousuke?" Nitori asked with smirk.

"That's none of your concern Nitori." He retorted flatly. "Now if you would allow me, I will take Nitori safetly back to his room and make sure no one goes near him." Momo looked up at Nitori who gave him a small nod.

"Fine." Momo answered, pouting slightly. Nitori placed a kiss on his forehead before pulling off his cock after his knot had finally deflated enough. He picked up his clothes then felt a pair of strong arms scooping him up. He squealed then blushed turning to look at the man.

"Sousuke." Nitori grumbled, swatting a hand at the butler. "I can walk by myself."

"You don't want to strain yourself, not in your condition." Sousuke chidded. Nitori huffed. He looked back to see Momo stood infront of them, still fully naked. He leaned in, kissing the omega hard, passionately, biting at his lip before he pulled away.

"Be a good boy Nitori." He muttered, voice gruff.

"Yes alpha." He pracitally purred; he could feel the alpha's scent already beginning to affect him again. He whimpered quietly.

"I'll see you in a few days." Momo said, moving back to his bed to lie on his back, his hands behind his head.

"Nagisa will be taking over Nitori's duties for the meantime." Sousuke explained. "I hope that will suffice young master." Momo nodded, he got along with Nagisa well enough.

"Don't miss me too much." Nitori giggled. A smirk appeared on the younger's face.

"I think I can manage by myself." He said with a wink, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, making Nitori flush a deep red. Sousuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Good morning young master." He spoke before he left with Nitori in his arms. A grin spread across the boy's face.

"A very good morning indeed."


End file.
